


Captain Watson

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Bored Sherlock [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Captain John Watson, Explicit Sexual Content, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlocked - Freeform, M/M, Military Jargon, Military John, Military Kink, Shameless Smut, Sherlock Has a Military Kink, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Very good Mr. Holmes. Not one item of non-standardized clothing.” Stopping behind Sherlock he fisted his hand in his curls. “But this hair, it is not proper protocol length.” John yanked once hard. Sherlock hissed in pleasure. “I will have to issue you a reprimand. Do you understand Mr. Holmes?”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Sherlock whispered. Eyes fluttering close with the sensation of John’s hand in his hair still.</p><p>“I can’t hear you Mr. Holmes.” John’s own voice had grown husky with need.</p><p>“Yes sir.” Sherlock said only marginally louder than before.</p><p>John released Sherlock’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Watson

“Attention!” John’s voice rang out loud, clear commanding. He stood in the bathroom door. Sherlock had just finished undressing to take a shower.

Sherlock smiled wickedly straightening slowly.

“Is something funny Mr. Holmes? Am I funny Mr. Holmes?” John barked.

Sherlock stood at attention fully nude. “No sir.”

John walked into the bathroom. It was a small space so as he walked a tight circle around Sherlock their bodies brushed lightly against one another. Sherlock shivered.

“Very good Mr. Holmes. Not one item of non-standardized clothing.” Stopping behind Sherlock he fisted his hand in his curls. “But this hair, it is not proper protocol length.” John yanked once hard. Sherlock hissed in pleasure. “I will have to issue you a reprimand. Do you understand Mr. Holmes?”

“Yes sir.” Sherlock whispered. Eyes fluttering close with the sensation of John’s hand in his hair still.

“I can’t hear you Mr. Holmes.” John’s own voice had grown husky with need.

“Yes sir.” Sherlock said only marginally louder than before.

John released Sherlock’s hair. Walking back to the front of Sherlock he saw how aroused Sherlock was. His face was flushed, lips parted and eyes at half mast. “Undress me Mr. Holmes.”

Sherlock reached out his hands and began  undoing the buttons on John’s shirt. John stood at attention the entire time. Not touching Sherlock and staring straight ahead. When Sherlock was done he stood back in front of John, chest heaving.

John stepped around Sherlock and started the shower. While he gave the water time to heat up John dropped to his knees in front of Sherlock. He blew his breath across Sherlock’s long, thick erection. Sherlock looked down gasping.

“Eyes forward Holmes!”

Sherlock snapped his head back up.

 

John continued to let his breath ghost over Sherlock's skin, close enough to touch but not. Sherlock's hands twitched at his sides. John looked up the length of him and smiled. He was getting better at this. They both were. John wrapped his thick fingers around Sherlock’s length, licking the bit of pre-cum off the tip. Sherlock tried to bite back a moan, it sounded more like he was choking. John repeated the action, licking just the head, but allowing the tip of his tongue to dip into the slit of his dick.

 

Tremors ran through Sherlock's body, his nails were biting harshly into the palms of his hands. He almost completely lost it when he felt John's mouth close over him. He whimpered softly. It was torture. But he loved it. He loved when John went all military control freak on him. The snap in his voice, the steel in his eyes. It was all worth it. And to know John did this for him. To help keep him distracted from their current case hiatus. “Oooh.” He couldn't help that groan from slipping out. John was now deep throating him and he was massaging his anus. _Dear god help him._

 

John felt the tickle at the back of his throat every time the head of Sherlock’s cock hit it. But he refused to stop or gag. He wanted to see how far he could take him in his mouth. Inch by precious inch, John swallowed him down until his lips were just brushing the base of Sherlock's dick. He started gagging around Sherlock and had to let him slip from his mouth. Sherlock was breathing rapidly. John stood up. He normally didn't kiss Sherlock during the ‘'Military Sessions’ but he just looked too beautiful to pass up. John pulled Sherlock’s mouth down to his in a frenzied kiss. He was breaking character a bit but he couldn’t help himself. He thrust his tongue in Sherlock's mouth, ruthlessly tasting and vying for dominance. Sherlock was making small mewling noises.

John was going to break character completely if he didn't stop.

John pulled away abruptly leaving Sherlock off balance, head reeling. John stepped into the shower testing the water. Sherlock almost smiled, it was the little things.

 

“Mr. Holmes, front and center.” John’s voice bounced off the shower walls. Sherlock stepped in the shower. John had already lathered a rag with soap and proceeded to wash Sherlock. Making sure he cleaned every inch of him. He rinsed the rag, slathered the rag a second time and now proceeded to wash himself, making sure to go as slow as possible, as seductive as possible. When he washed his erection however, John let loose the most delicious groan. “Hhhmmmmm.” Sherlock still stood at attention, watching John.

 

John gently pushed Sherlock under the spray rinsing the soap from his body. After both men were rinsed clean John grasped Sherlock’s dick tightly and started pump his fist fast, and placing bites along his collarbone. Sherlock was no longer trying to keep quiet. He lets his voice ring out. “John” he painted loudly.

"Quite Mr. Holmes."John ordered harshly. John could tell Sherlock was close, he let go, turning Sherlock around and pushing him roughly against the shower wall. Sherlock gasped. The cold tile a shock against his raging body.

 

John sank to his knees behind Sherlock. He placed a kiss to a dimple in the small of Sherlock’s back. He ran his tongue along the crease of his arse, top to bottom and back again. “Oooh...Mmm....Joooohnn.” John smacked Sherlock's arse hard. The sound reverberated in the shower. "Quiet Holmes."

John spread Sherlock open placing a thick wet finger against his opening, probing. Sherlock was whimpering again. John pushed past the resisting muscles, wringing a moan out of Sherlock. John reached around and started stroking Sherlock while his finger rubbed against his prostate. John leaned his head against the top of Sherlock's arse, wanting to make sure Sherlock was prepped properly. He slowly added a second finger, “Ahhh.” Sherlock whined deeply.

 

John started pumping his hand faster, adding a third finger, twirling them in a circle, loosening Sherlock up. “Pleaaaase John...nowwww…mmm.” Sherlock was reduced to begging. John couldn’t resist a begging Sherlock, he placed another kiss against the small of Sherlock’s back, causing his back to arch. John stood up and while still stroking Sherlock’s dick he lined himself up, slowly sliding in. Sherlock was impatient, he arched back into John trying to rush him along. John gritted his teeth, abandoning Sherlock’s length in favor of his hips. “Enough Holmes. You should be at attention. He managed through his clenched teeth. His calves shook with the effort to hold back and make Sherlock cooperate.

Once Sherlock settled down, John pulled out, the angle was all wrong. He pulled Sherlock’s hips back so just Sherlock’s face and arms bracing his weight were touching the tile. With one hand on Sherlock’s hips and the other on the small of his back John plunged into Sherlock, causing him to cry out. John grunted with each thrust. “Fuuuuck Mr. Holmes, you’re so fucking tight. Uggh.”

 

Sherlock started stroking himself frantically. He was already so turned on he knew it wouldn’t be long.

 

John suddenly stopped moving. Again he pulled out turning Sherlock back around to face him. He grasped Sherlock up under the thighs, picking him up and letting him slide down his length. Sherlock eyes fluttered rapidly, his mouth open on a silent moan. John moved his hands to Sherlock’ arse giving him the ability to support Sherlock's weight better. Sherlock wrapped his legs around John’s waist and placed his hands on John’s shoulders.

 

John relaxed his head against the wall and thirst hard, setting a bruising pace. He couldn't play along anymore, he had waited too long to take Sherlock. He was almost blind with the need to come. “Ohhh...Sher-Sherloock...mmm.”

"Cap-tain Watson!" He growled out.

"Captain Watson. Sherlock repeated on an exhale. Sherlock’s dick was stuck between their bodies, being stroked with every thrust. He was beyond words. Simply moans and whimpers of pleasure was all he was capable of. John turned his head and bit Sherlock’s neck lightly then sucked the skin past his teeth. Sherlock cried out, “Ohhh Joh- Captain Watsssson...I’m coming! He threw head back against the wall, eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide. John began pumping harder reaching for his release. The hard slap of his body against Sherlock’s was deafening. And then he was coming too choking on Sherlock’s name. “Aaahhh….Mr. Holmesssss.”

 

Sherlock’s legs were hanging limp now around John’s thighs. John rested all his weight against Sherlock. Effectively holding him upright and against the wall. Both men were breathing hard.

Finally letting up, John helped Sherlock stand and maneuvered him under the spray of water. Sherlock was so drained he could barely stand on his own. John washed him up quickly, and then himself.  Shutting off the water he helped Sherlock out of the tub and to his room, since it was closer.

John took a towel and ran it gently over Sherlock’s scalp and hair, drying it best he could. Then he proceeded to dry off Sherlock’s body.

Sherlock was sitting on the bed leaning John as John took care of him. He was so sleepy. Sherlock allowed John to tuck him in. Last thing he remembered was the feel of John wrapping his arms around him.


End file.
